own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in the Own Asiavision Song Contest
Fifty-three countries have participated in the Own Asiavision Song Contest since it started in 2015. The contest, organised by the Own Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union, is held between members of the Union. Broadcasters from different countries submit songs to the event, and cast votes to determine the most popular in the competition. Participation in the contest is primarily open to all active member broadcasters of the OABU. To be an active member, broadcasters must be a member of the Own Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union. Eligibility to participate is determined by geographic inclusion within the continent of Asia and Oceania. The number of countries participating each edition has grown steadily. A record 45 countries participated in the fourteenth edition. As the number of contestants has risen, preliminary competitions have been introduced, to ensure that as many countries as possible get the chance to compete. In the tenth edition, a semi-final was introduced. The 10 highest-placed countries in the previous edition qualified for the final. All other countries entered the semi-final. The countries qualified from the semi, leaving a final of twenty-four and then twenty-five countries. Since the fourteenth edition, two semi-finals are held with all countries, except the host country and the Big Five, participating in one of the semi-finals. Some countries, such as Australia, Laos, Malaysia and Thailand have entered most editions, while New Caledonia and Vanuatu have only entered twice. Niue, a country without an eligible television service, tried unsuccessfully to enter in Own Asiavision Song Contest 21. Participants The following table lists the countries that are eligible to participate in the contest. Unsuccessful attempts to participate There have been several unsuccessful attempts to participate in the Own Asiavision Song Contest. For broadcasters to participate, they must be a member of the OABU and register their intention to compete before the deadline specified in the rules of that edition. Each participating broadcaster pays a fee towards the organisation of the contest. Should a country withdraw from the contest after the deadline, they will still need to pay these fees, and may also incur a fine or temporary ban. Niue Niue has never participated in the Own Asiavision Song Contest. In September 2019, Broadcasting Corporation of Niue (BCN) has been attempting to gain OABU membership and thus participate independently and make their debut in the Own Asiavision Song Contest 21. A Niuean entry was selected to compete in the contest – Tommy Nee and "Feel" would have been the country's first entry. The entry was rejected from competing as the broadcaster cannot obtain OABU membership due to the island being a constituent part of New Zealand. Other countries Six countries — Federated States of Micronesia, Kiribati, Marshall Islands, Nauru, Palau and Tuvalu — could still participate, but their broadcasters are not members of Own Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union. Other countries, which are geographically located in Asia, cannot apply for membership because they are already members of Own European Broadcasting Union. These countries are Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Israel, Kazakhstan, Lebanon, Russia and Turkey. See also *List of host cities of the Own Asiavision Song Contest *List of Own Asiavision Song Contest winners Category:Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:Lists